


Life after you [vid]

by KaitoKuroiRico



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7346434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitoKuroiRico/pseuds/KaitoKuroiRico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And then they lived happily ever after in afterlife xD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life after you [vid]




End file.
